dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks Ver.2
is one of my custom fanfictions. Plot It's like Ver.1 of the History of Trunks, instead, Vegeta dies of a heart virus instead of Goku. Future Vegeta forces everybody to fight Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 after he disappears. At Dr. Gero's lab, Future Dr. Gero and Future Android 19 are both killed by 17 and 18 after they appear. 17 cut off both of their heads, then 18 blew up 19 and 20. Future Goten and Future Gohan were at Treasure island looking for treasure. Later in 782 Age, a couple of people were in Master Roshi's airplane ship in the sea on his island. More to come... Died, or survived list Those who died * Future Vegeta (Died of a heart virus prior to the Android's appearance. Roughly November/December 767 Age) * Future Dr. Gero (Killed by #17 and #18 after they appear in January, 768 Age) * Future Android 19 (Killed by #17 and #18 after they appear in January, 768 Age) * Future Yamcha (Was killed by #18 on May, 768 Age) * Future Tien Shinhan (Was killed by #17 on June, 768 Age) * Future Chiaotzu (Killed by #18 on June, 768 Age) * Future Ox-King (Killed by #17 on June, 768 Age) * Future Janemba (Killed by #18 for killing her buddy on June, 768 Age) * Future Krillin (Killed by the Androids on June, 768 Age) * Future Yajirobe (Killed by the Androids on June, 768 Age) * Future Piccolo (Killed by the Androids on June, 768 Age) * Future Kami (Dies when Piccolo is killed) * Future Nail (Dies when Piccolo is killed) * Future Launch (Managed to survive the battle, but is later killed by the androids 14 years later on 782 Age) * Future Android 17 (Killed by Mr. Satan a few years later in 786 Age) * Future Android 18 (Killed by Mr. Satan a few years later in 786 Age) Those who survived * Future Bulma (Managed to stay home) * Future Chi-Chi (Was at her home in the mountains) * Future Goku (Was at Master Roshi's Island) * Future Goten (Was at Chi-Chi's home) * Future Gohan (Was at Master Roshi's Island) * Future Puar (Was at Master Roshi's Island) * Future Oolong (Was at Master Roshi's Island) * Future Turtle (Was at Master Roshi's Island) * Future Master Roshi (Was at his island) * Future Bardock (Was at Chi-Chi's home) * Future Mr. Satan (Defeated the Androids on April, 786 Age) * Future Trunks (Was studying his homework with Gohan at Master Roshi's Island) * Future Videl (Was at Master Roshi's Island) * Future Pan (Was at Master Roshi's Island) * Future Maron (Was at Master Roshi's Island) Characters not born due to the alternate timeline events * Bulla (Vegeta died of a heart dicease) * Chi-Chi's sister (Ox-King was killed by the androids) * Marron (Krillin was killed by the Androids and Future Android 18 never changed of heart) Category:Fan Fiction